Wicket W. Warrick
Wicket W. Warrick is a fictional character from the Star Wars franchise, first introduced and portrayed by Warwick Davis in the 1983 film Return of the Jedi. He subsequently appeared in two made-for-television movies, an animated series, and promotional media for Star Wars from 1983 to 1986. Wicket is a diminutive teddy bear-like creature known as an Ewok, living on the forest moon of Endor and eventually particpating in the Battle of Endor as an ally of the Rebel Alliance. Character Development In concluding his original Star Wars trilogy, George Lucas had foreseen the decisive battle in the Galactic Civil War taking place between the Wookiees and the Empire; however he considered Chewbacca too skilled with technology, and wanted a more primitive species to defeat the Empire. A few different creatures, such as the stilt-legged Yuzzums, were proposed before settling on the diminutive bear-like design of the Ewoks. Although the word Ewok, or any of the Ewok names, are not actually mentioned in Return of the Jedi, a handful of Ewoks were named by the production, mentioned in the novelization and first appeared in the Kenner action figure line based on the movie. The main focal point of this new Ewok species was to be Wicket Wystri Warrick, a small young male scout and warrior. Generally considered to be the most well known of the Ewoks, Wicket would be given the lead role in almost all subsequent Ewok related media released after Return of the Jedi. Casting Wicket was portrayed by Warwick Davis in 1983's Return of the Jedi. The then 11-year-old actor came to be involved in the film after his grandmother heard a radio ad calling for short actors. Davis began work on the film in January 1982, originally cast as a generic Ewok, Davis caught the eye of George Lucas with aspects of his performance, such as his ability to stick his tongue through his Ewok mask and the inquisitive tilting of his head (which was inspired by Davis' dog). Kenny Baker was originally set to take the role of Wicket, however Baker fell ill with food poisoning, and Davis was called in as a replacement. Davis reprised the role of Wicket in the television movies Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure in 1984 and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor in 1985, both of which featured Wicket as a main character; however Darryl Henriques voiced Wicket in both films. Wicket was also a main character in the animated television series Star Wars: Ewoks from 1985–1986, with Jim Henshaw cast in the voice role in the first season and Denny Delk in the second. Appearances Return of the Jedi The character made his first appearance in the 1983 film Return of the Jedi. Wicket was the first Ewok on screen and was to make contact with the Rebel Alliance during the Battle of Endor, encountering Princess Leia Organa after she survived her speeder bike chase, and bringing her to his tree-top Ewok village. Wicket was also featured in the later village scenes and helping the Alliance during the Battle of Endor itself, attacking Imperial Stormtroopers with his slingshot. Caravan of Courage Wicket next featured in a starring role in the 1984 TV film Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure (Chronologically set before Return of the Jedi). In the film he accompanies stranded brother and sister, Mace and Cindel Towani, as Wicket and his band of Ewoks help find and rescue their missing parents from the giant Gorax. In the movie Wicket is revealed to be the son of Deej and Shodu, and has two older brothers Weechee and Widdle. This film, the sequel and the animated series are however no longer considered as official Star Wars canon after the Lucasfilm acquisition by Disney. The Battle for Endor Wicket would return the following year, in a sequel to Caravan of Courage: Ewok Adventure, helping Cindel and new allies Noa (Wilfred Brimley) and Teek defeat King Terak and his Sanyassan Marauders in the 1985 TV movie Ewoks: The Battle for Endor. This film strengthened the bonds between Wicket and Cindel, now rescuing Wicket's family and learning to speak some Galactic Basic (which he may have forgotten in Return of the Jedi). Star Wars: Ewoks Wicket was the main character in the animated series Star Wars: Ewoks, which ran for two seasons in 1985 and 1986, consisting of 35 episodes. This children's cartoon series set in Bright Tree Village, mostly featured the antics of Wicket and his family (in line with the TV movies). Wicket's friends Kneesaa and Latara were introduced, and further backstories for existing Ewok characters Teebo, Paploo, Chief Chirpa and Logray were established. The series would also often showcase Wicket and the Ewoks' battles with the Duloks, Morag the witch and other creatures on the moon of Endor. Related works and merchandising Wicket also appeared in several promotional items, toys, childrens books, read-along records and cassettes and comic books, all heavily featuring the character in the 1980's. Reception Wicket and the Ewoks remain a controversial addition to Return of the Jedi and the Star Wars Universe in general. Seen by some to be the weakest link of the original trilogy; "a prevailing theory among Ewok-haters is that the creatures were originally conceived as a sure way to appeal to small children and sell plush toys to their parents." The Ewoks still do have some defenders, and despite the more recent backlash, the Ewoks did prove very popular with children now, and in the 1980's. References External links * * * Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1983 Category:Fictional princes Category:Extraterrestrial superheroes Category:Star Wars characters